More Than What We Are
by Heart2Heroes
Summary: This is a Jason Todd x Donna Troy fanfic. Revolves around the three characters of "Redhood and the Outlaws". Jason believes his image can never go beyond the red helmet, due to his past. Donna Troy thinks otherwise.
1. Chapter 1, Nightmares

He shot from the bed like a bullet. He gasped for breath and clutched the sheets looking down at himself.

He groaned and tossed himself sideways on the bed, calming his breath as he twisted his body within the covers. The sweat from his head was dried by the pillow as he closed his eyes tightly trying to go back to sleep.

 ** _'Jason...'_**

The deep, growl-like voice in his head played over and over. He pulled the pillow from under to over his face.

"Get out... of my head!" he yelled and threw the pillow with rage.

He turned his head as the door creaked open. A head popped through the crack, one that glowed ferociously like a bright orange flame.

"Starfire?" he whispered and the door opened completely.

"You had another nightmare?" she spoke clearly as she opened the door completely.

Jason sat back up on the bed and rubbed his head. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head, "I was already awake. Now answer my question, did you have another nightmare?"

He glanced at her and slowly slid his feet out of the bed, "Maybe. Kori, thanks for your worrying, but I'm fine. Do you mind?"

He didn't mean to sound rude or pushy, but usually after having that dream, he wanted to be alone. Kori knew this, and turned to leave as a response,

"You know you may speak to me whenever you would like."

He nodded as she closed the door. Of course he didn't hear her footsteps walk away because she was floating.

Jason debated on whether he was going to do something to take his mind off of it, or go back to bed. He decided he would do something.

He stood up and and exited his room. He walked toward the training room. Training was all he knew, killing was all he did, and forgotten was all he was.

He never bothered to think differently, even when his new found friends strongly told him otherwise.

 _'Jason Todd isn't anything more then a memory.'_

"The Redhood is who I am now."


	2. Chapter 2, It's called a Team

"Come on Jaybird, you aren't still angry about that are you?" The man with a bow spoke, slouched and giving Jason the puppy dog look.

He was to busy hanging signs on a wall to look at him. "I never said I was angry, you idiot."

He continued walking, hanging more of the flyers, "You would know if I was angry. Trust me."

Soon the wall had a long stretch across it of the same page over and over again.

"Oh... Ok, well in that case, why are we out here again?"

Roy could see Jason's expression, the smuck grin usually meant he was annoyed.

"You just spent an hour begging for forgiveness on banging the girl I met nearly a month ago, and you're just now wondering why we're even here?"

"Hey I thought she was yours!"

"And you slept with her anyways?"

Arsenal tilted his head as Jason began walking forward. "We have to make it look like she is missing, the longer those bastards take searching for her, the more chance we have at robbing the plans I need for taking down the nuclear trading ring."

Roy looked up at him again, "But don't you think they will get curious as to who is hanging these around?"

Jason continued, "No. Haven't you been paying attention at all? Everyone in this city is doing everything they can to raise awareness of her disappearance, these will look like nothing compared to the billboards all around the area."

"So what difference would it make if we hung these or not? You said so yourself, it wouldn't do much."

The Redhood groaned , "There are cameras everywhere! Did you hear a word I said back there, or were you to busy thinking about the alien you slept with thinking she was my girl?"

Arsenal only gave a sheepish smile for a moment then sighed, "Ok, maybe. But would it kill you to repeat?"

They were heading back to their hideout which they were living in for the past few days. Kori head not left because she would attract to much attention, which is also the reason Jason had not worn his handy red helmet.

"Even though we found a safe place to hide, they can see everyone everywhere at anytime out on the streets, take a look around!"  
Roy looked left and right and began to notice Jason was not bluffing.

"We're lucky they ran out of money to buy audio equipment, but we still have to act as convincing as possible. If they even suspect the Redhood is here, they are going to send armed groups by the dozen to kill me!"

"Us." Roy said with a smile. "No more 'me's' and 'I's', remember? They are going to send groups buy the dozen to kill, US."

Jason turned his attention back on the path and continued walking forward, "Just hurry up."

Upon arriving, Roy rushed to meet the alien who sat unamused on the couch staring blankly at the television screen. Jason was about to enter his room when Roy stopped him.

"One thing, when they find out that she's not missing and is actually dead, and that WE killed her... what's the plan then?"

Jason stared past him and kept walking, "That's when we get the hell out of here."

The archer stood wide eyed as the the former Robin closed his door,

"I was afraid of that answer."

Jason stopped before closing the door completely, a smirk shone through his raven black hair that had fallen perfectly over his face,

"Then don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer too."

The door shut.


	3. Chapter 3, Introduction to Donna

**-Author's Note: Takes place in the New 52 Redhood Outlaws and Wonder Woman series-**

Jason spent the rest of the day planning.

Strategizing. The Redhood had survived countless attacks involving explosions, gunshots, fire, ice, you name it. He wasnt planning on dying **again** anytime soon, which is why he prepared for everything.

They were living in the heart of the corrupted city, claimed by the unaware continent of central America.

The Redhoods were well aware of the danger in being there, especially with the infamous Redhood himself. He was wanted all over the world, but nowhere wanted him more than the southern countries. He was the reason plenty of corrupt leaders had lost money, when they attempted to make money from illegal trades.

Now he had come for the nuclear plans they had made.

And they knew this all too well.

Everyone was waiting for the cards Jason Todd was going to put on the table, whatever it was, the gamble was going to be high.

It was a war abrupting on the surface, they just didn't know it yet.

Meanwhile somewhere on an island of paradise, hidden away from reality, was a girl who practically made the suicide of trying to escape Paradise.

Raven-haired, Donna Troy, sat in a cell where she was told to "think about what she had done" just as a young child would be told when put in 'time-out'.

Only she was not put there for talking back, or forgetting to clean her room. Donna Troy sat in a cell, to think about the various men she killed, for the 'benefit' of her Amazon sisters.

Did she think about what she had done?

Absolutely.

She remembered the faces of all the men she slaughtered in cold blood, and thought of the many more who were destroyed by her amazon followers.

And the only thing she could think of, was what kind of monster she had become.

Deep in thought, the grief filled girl was approached by a beam of light standing right across from her.

Diana Prince, or as most know her, Wonder Woman.

'Another damn lecture from the queen of the Amazons' she thought, wallowing on the cold ground.

"Donna.." she began, but she didn't return a look.

"You aren't a monster." the words sang out and landed on Donna's ear. Then fell out the other.

The Amazon of man's world was not actually standing outside her cell. It was only her imagination replaying the god of war's words.

The girl in the cell stayed put on the floor, she didnt cry simply because she believed she did not deserve to cry.

"A monster doesnt cry."

she repeated.

"Im a monster."


	4. Chapter 4, No Body

In the dark of night, three heads could be seen trotting along the outskirts of a mountain that lingered above them.

One wore a red hat, the other a red helmet, and finally a hair made of fire.

They crept amidst the darkness, heading to what would have looked like nowhere. But the Redhood knew better.

Beneath a shovel of dirt and hanging vines, the Redhood had found the handle he had been searching for.

He pulled it towards his chest, and suddenly the dark had been brightened from a thin light pouring through the opening of the hidden door.

He smiled beneath his helmet, as did the rest.

They were in.

Thanks to the tech genius of their trio, the Redhoods were able to sneak past the camera filled streets.

The archer had sent out an emp arrow that disable all electronics in their area, which lasted no longer than 10 minutes exactly.

It was just enough to sneak their fiery orange friend through the deserted streets and into the high grassed jungles.

Inside the hidden facility, Jason, Roy, and Kori melted into formal clothing. They did their best to cover the alien, but in the end decided she would be called if needed.

Everything needed to be kept low-key.

Jason and Roy were already past several guards and security men carrying several forms of machinery in their hands.

Finally,

they arrived at their destination.

A door, painted over gray. Nothing extraordinary.

What was important was what hid inside.

Of course, things weren't going to be that easy.

'It never is' Jason thought.

A card, a special card (unlike the ones they stole from low class workers) was needed to enter the room.

The two men stood in silence thinking for a moment.

Would they wait for someone to enter?

How long would it be?

It was hard to say.

Roy examine the door for a moment. Knocked on it, scratched at it.

An idea emerged from his head. Jason could tell by the look on his face.

Somehow they both were thinking the same thing,

"We're going to need Kori."

Unfortunately, they did get the attention they knew they would have gotten by bringing along an orange alien by their side, but before the men could fire or notify their highers, they were 'taken care of'.

Really, who would be dumb enough to stand against an intergalactic warrior, a red head with a bow, and the Redhood?

He doesn't need much explaining.

They arrived at the door and told Starfire to heat it with a steady flame.

Too much will blow the door off and no doubt trigger an alarm. Just right will indent the door enough for them to be able to fit in the hole she will create.

She did as she was told.

First to enter was Jason.

As Roy's foot touched the ground, he was thrown back by two desperate hands.

He fell back into the arms of Kori.

The hole she had created was suddenly sparked to life with fire. It roared towards them.

Roy was thrown back and the alien inhaled the heat.

When the flames were absorbed or extinguished by the cool air, Roy rushed past to see what had went wrong.

He was past the burnt door and he frantically searched the room for what had become of the Redhood.

Nothing but smoke could be seen.

"Jason! Jason?!" he coughed but remained in the room looking through the rubble.

Nothing.

Starfire came in after him and looked around confused.

"No body." she said. Roy still looked,

"There has to be!"

She took hold of him, "No body."

They stood there staring at one another in the ash filled air.

 _No body?_

" _Idiot!_ " Jason thought as he was dragged from under the arms, legs sliding behind him.

" _How the f#* did I not see this coming._ "


End file.
